vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Resident Evil/Transcript
DREAM SEQUENCE – MYSTIC FALLS (In a cafe, Elena sits and writes in an open journal. After scribbling for a few moments, she becomes frustrated and rips one of the pages out of her journal. She puts a salt shaker over it to keep it from flying off into the wind, but it becomes dislodged. As she gets up to chase after it, Stefan picks it up and their eyes meet) :Stefan: You lose something? :Elena: Uh, yes. It's a particularly mortifying page from my journal. :Stefan: Ah. You, uh, censor your journal? Pretty sure that's against journal rules. :Elena: And I'm pretty sure that you're not the journal police. Trust me, it's really bad. :Stefan: I'm officially intrigued. :Elena: And I'm officially not kidding. Thank you. I'm Elena. :Stefan: I'm Stefan. (Suddenly, a car almost runs Stefan over in the street, while Elena jolts into consciousness, startled by the dream) :Caroline: You ok? :Elena: Yeah. I just-- I just had a really crazy dream. TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS SALVATORE MANSION (Damon and Enzo are in the main living area, playing a game of pool and chatting) :Enzo: So you broke up. That I get. Then youslept together. Not smart, but again, I get it. Now here's where it gets a bit hazy for me. You went to a parent-teacher conference? :Damon: Jeremy was having some trouble at school. :Enzo: Right. Then the kicker. You offer to drive her back to campus, and she says she can't be around you. I mean, I'm just confused even thinking about it. Can't imagine how you feel. :Damon: I'm fine. We're just taking some time apart. :Enzo: Yeah, of course. A friends phase, where you, her friend, watch as she moves on with her life, finds a new boyfriend, perhaps a nice gentleman from a fraternity-- Chance or Brock. :Damon: Does your mysteriously missing girlfriend know how insufferable you are? Maybe that's why you haven't found her. She doesn't want to be found. :Enzo: I haven't found her because the Travelers, i.e. my only lead, decided to play a fun game of spontaneous combustion before giving me what they promised. :Damon: Right. Now you're here annoying me. :Enzo: We could always go kill people, but I suppose that's what got you into this problem in the first place. MYSTIC GRILL (Caroline and Elena enter the Grill.) :Caroline: Well, I guess my mom's not here yet. I'm gonna get us some coffees. :Elena: Sure. (Elena is grasping a set of keys in her hand. When she drops them, she starts daydreaming again. This time, she drops her keys in front of a house at night.) :Stefan: Here you go. :Elena: I'm gonna need these. I'm so clumsy. :Stefan: So, uh, you hated the movie, huh? :Elena: No. I didn't hate it. I just wasn't exactly paying attention either. (Stefan and Elena both start speaking at the same time.) :Elena: So do you want to dinner some-- :Stefan: We should, uh, do this again sometime. Yeah. :Elena: Sure. :Stefan: Good. (They kiss. The porch lights turn on.) :Elena: Sorry. That's my dad, waiting up for me. So embarrassing. :Stefan: I'm really looking forward to dinner. :Elena: Me, too. :Stefan: Good night. :Elena: Good night. (Elena walks up to the door, and turns to wave to Stefan as he walks away.) :Caroline, distant: My mom's minutes away. Elena? Hello? Elena! (Elena snaps out of the vision.) :Elena: How did I get here? I was just standing at the doorway. :Caroline: Uh, you walked. Hang on. Did you just have one of those dreams, like, right here? :Elena: It didn't feel like a dream, ok? It felt like it was real, like I was just there. :Caroline: That's weird. :Elena: Caroline, if you bite your tongue any harder, you'll bleed. Say it. :Caroline: It's psych 101. Actually, it's whatever comes before 101. You told Damon that you couldn't see him anymore, and now you're having dreams about Stefan? :Elena: It's not just about Stefan, ok? My parents were still alive. It was like a different life. (Caroline's cell phone rings and she picks it up.) :Caroline: Stefan, hey. :Stefan: Hey. :Caroline: Is everything ok? :Stefan: Well, you know how sometimes you feel crazy and you call me and I tell you that you're not crazy? :Caroline: Even though most of the time I am. :Stefan: Well, I need you to tell me that I'm not crazy. :Caroline: Uh, no promises. :Stefan: I was walking to my car, and I nearly got plowed over in the middle of the street because I was having some vision of Elena. :Caroline: I take that back. Actually, you're not crazy at all. Something's going on. WHITMORE CAMPUS (Bonnie is on the phone leaving a voicemail for Jeremy) :Jeremy, voicemail: Hey. It's Jeremy. Leave a message. :Bonnie: Hey, Jeremy. It's me Bonnie Bennett, your girlfriend, just in case you need reminding, which I'm happy to keep doing until you call me back. So call me. (She hangs up and suddenly feels a breeze in her face. She smiles lightly and turns back to see her Grams standing behind at some distance.) :Bonnie: Hey, Grams. :Grams: I heard the Travelers did a number on you last night. :Bonnie: Did you read that in the other side newsletter? Grams, you don't look right. :Grams: Something's wrong over here, Bonnie. Some of the witches think that the Travelers tried to overwhelm you so that someone could get through. :Bonnie: As in come back? :Grams: Whoever it is, he's hiding from us, and now this place is-- :Bonnie: That wasn't creepy. What's going on over here? :Grams: I don't know, but whatever the Travelers did and whoever managed to get through, it's got the witches scared. LOCKWOOD MANSION :Liv: The Travelers are here, and our goal is to get rid of them, but before I put my faith in the three stooges, I need to make sure that none of you are harboring a passenger. :Matt: So you want us to stab ourselves? :Liv: This knife is the only thing that will get rid of them. :Matt: Again, you want us to stab ourselves? :Jeremy: Just do it so we can get on with this. :Matt: Says the hunter with the Traveler-proof head. :Tyler: I'll do it. :Matt: And the hybrid, who heals. :Tyler: Dude, you have a magic ring that brings you back from the dead. Quit bitching. (He stabs himself with the knife and hands it back over to Liv; Liv cleans the knife, walks over to Matt and points the tip against his shoulder) :Liv: Shoulder. Shouldn't hurt too much. Not too deep. I can help if you... (Matt takes the knife and pushes it into himself) :Liv: So much testosterone, so few brain cells. :Jeremy: Ok. So we're all in the clear. Want to tell us exactly what we're doing here? :Liv: Easy. You just have to do that about a hundred more times, only to other people. Look. The truth is that my coven have been tracking the Travelers for thousands of years. They're always on the move, but there have been a few times in history when they have stopped to gather. (Flash of Markos speaking another language to a group of people.) :Liv: Freaky part is that no one's ever noticed because one by one they've taken over towns by putting passengers inside the townsfolk. We think they're doing the same thing in Mystic Falls. (Montage of Travelers putting passengers into people all around Mystic Falls.) SALVATORE MANSION :Enzo: Care to lose again, or shall we move on to step two of Elena-less Damon? :Damon: You know, bringing up her name defeats the purpose of me trying to forget about her. :Enzo: Bring up whose name? (whispers) Elena. (Damon phone starts ringing.) :Damon: Whatever. Speak of the devil. MYSTIC GRILL (Elena is calling Damon. Matt walks in) :Caroline: Hey. Have you heard from my mom? :Matt: No. Why? :Caroline: Well, she was supposed to meet me here, and now she's not texting me back. If you see her, will you just let her know that something came up? :Matt: Yeah, of course. :Caroline: Ok. Thanks. SALVATORE MANSION (Damon ignores Elena's call.) :Damon: Damon one, temptation zero. (Enzo's phone starts ringing.) :Enzo: Temptation one, Enzo-- Hello, gorgeous. :Caroline: Can you tell Damon that there's something going on with Elena and Stefan? (Enzo puts Caroline on speaker.) :Damon: What? :Caroline: Well, you know how we all laughed off the notion that the universe is drawing Stefan and Elena together? :Damon: Yeah. :Caroline: Well, that's happening. :Damon: What's happening? :Caroline: Now that Stefan's doppel-him-- :Damon: Tom? :Caroline: Tom, yes. Now that Tom is dead, Stefan and Elena are the last pair of doppelgängers, which might explain why Stefan and Elena are suddenly having vision-type situations of each other. :Damon: Wait. What kind of visions? :Enzo: You know what she's not telling you. Somebody's having sex dreams. :Elena: They're not sex dreams. :Caroline: Yeah. They're more like romance dreams. :Damon: I don't need to know that. Where's Stefan? :Caroline: He went to the Traveler camp to see if anyone's still there that can tell him what's going on. :Enzo: Yeah, good luck with that. :Caroline: Well, it's our only lead. Look. All we know is that Tom is dead, the Travelers just committed a mass suicide, and now Stefan and Elena, who are clearly not together anymore, are having intense visions of each other. :Damon: Find a witch, get her over here. Let's figure out what the hell's going on. LOCKWOOD MANSION (Jeremy opens the front door and finds Bonnie.) :Jeremy: Bonnie. :Bonnie: Surprise. Actually not really. I left you a voicemail, and I texted. :Jeremy: Yeah, I know, I know. Sorry. I, um--I've just been busy moving and stuff. :Bonnie: Right. All your stuff. Anyway, I need your help. I think something's going on on the other side. :Jeremy: What do you mean? :Bonnie: My grams says the witches are worried someone got out, and I thought since you could see ghosts-- :Liv: Jeremy, come on. Back to work. :Bonnie: Liv's here? Are you kidding me? :Liv: It's not what it looks like. Jeremy hired me to help him with math. :Bonnie: Right. Was that before or after you lied to my face and tried to kill his sister? (to Jeremy) Tell me what's going on. :Jeremy: I can't. I'm sorry. We have this handled. I just--I need you to trust me, ok? (Bonnie leaves.) :Jeremy: I told you I didn't want to keep any secrets. :Liv: Nothing personal, Jer, but sneaking up on the Travelers requires them not to know that we're doing it. I already broke my rule once for Matt and Tyler. I'm not doing it again. (Tyler walks in, on the phone with Matt.) :Tyler: Where are you now? :Matt: Checking on the sheriff, but she's not here. I know it's probably nothing, but if I were gonna take over a town-- :Tyler: You'd start at the top. Don't do anything stupid before I get there. :Matt: I can't do anything until you bring the Traveler knife, so hurry up. :Sheriff Forbes: Traveler knife? :Matt: Sheriff, hey. :Sheriff Forbes: Who you talking to? :Matt: Uh, Caroline. She said you missed lunch, so I told her I'd check up on you. :Sheriff Forbes: You mentioned a Traveler knife. :Matt: Did I? Maybe you misheard. (The sheriff, possessed by a passenger, stabs Matt in the neck with a pen.) :Sheriff Forbes/Passenger: I didn't. (Bonnie, walking to her car, sees Matt ahead of her.) :Bonnie: Matt? What are youdoing here? :Matt: I'm dead, bon, but the sheriff's in trouble. :Bonnie: What? :Matt: Just tell Jeremy. He'll know what I mean. I'm sorry to do this to you, Bon. (Matt passes through Bonnie. He wakes up on the other side in a cemetery and sees a man, who looks at him.) :Matt: Can you see me? (The man nods.) :Matt: Are you a witch? (The man shakes his head.) :Matt: Then how? :Kol: It's all topsy-turvy over here, darling, but I've got to say it's good to be seen. Don't tell me you don't remember me. Kol, original vampire, murdered pointlessly by Jeremy Gilbert. :Matt: Yeah, I know who you are. I thought the whole point of this place was to live out your afterlife in solitude. Why can I see you? :Kol: Well, apparently there's trouble in paradise. The rumblings from the witches is that somebody tore his way out of here, and now this whole place is unraveling. Not that that matters to you. You're just on holiday, which means you're going back. :Matt: Vicki. :Kol: Never heard of her. :Matt: She's my sister. She's over here. If I can see you,then that means I can see her. SALVATORE MANSION (Caroline and Elena arrive; Enzo opens the door.) :Enzo: I thought you were bringing a witch. :Caroline: We said we'd call her. We didn't say we'd pick her up. :Elena: So where's,uh-- where's Damon? :Damon: Hi. :Elena: Hi. :Enzo: So who could use a drink from the library? :Caroline: Yes, please. (They leave the front hall.) :Elena: Well, at least they're not being obvious. You got a pool table. :Damon: Yeah. I figured pool was a good outlet to put this pent-up energy that I seem to now have. :Elena: Yeah. I went running today, 10 miles. Could have gone 20. :Damon: Yeah. LIBRARY (Caroline eavesdrops while Enzo pours drinks.) :Caroline: Oh. This is so bad. They're fishing for small talk. We should do something. :Enzo: Or we could stay and let them amuse us as they resist the desire to tear each other's clothes off. PARLOR :Damon: Drink? :Elena: Probably not a good idea. Inhibitions and all. :Damon: Well, wouldn't want that. :Elena: Can we not do this? :Damon: We're not doing anything. I think that's part of the problem. We're just standing clothed, just standing, doing nothing. :Elena: I mean, the whole strained, awkward, don't know how to act part. :Damon: Oh. :Elena: Can't we just be friends and do friendly things? LIBRARY :Enzo: Ouch! She used the f-word. Poor bastard. :Caroline: But I thought that's what this was. :Enzo: Oh, it is, but it was never explicitly stated until now. :Caroline: And that matters because? :Enzo: Well, because until it's officially out there, there's still hope, and hope--heh heh heh-- Hope can trick you into all sorts of hilariously unrealistic scenarios. :Caroline: You mean Maggie? So what happened? :Enzo: Well, the Travelers forgot to tell me where Maggie was before they lit themselves on fire. Talk about a lead going up in smoke. :Caroline: Yeah, but-- and no offense-- But even if she still was alive, wouldn't she be, like, really old? :Enzo: Seventy years of captivity, and she was the face that I clung on to-- the notion that one day I'd get out and see her again. I don't want to date her, Caroline. I want to thank her. PARLOR :Damon: So having sex dreams about my brother. :Elena: Wow! Ok. Yeah, that's definitely one way to change the subject. :Damon: Well, I just thought I'd skip the uncomfortable parts. :Elena: Yeah. Look. I don't know what the visions mean, Damon. It's just random snippets of Stefan and me living in some alternate reality. :Damon: I'm gonna regret this, but... By any chance are fantasy Elena and fantasy Stefan really, really, really happy? :Elena: Um... :Damon: Right. Well, as your friend, let me state the obvious that the prophecy says that you two are fated to be together. You're supposed to be together. (There's a loud knock at the door. Damon answers it. It's Luke.) :Damon: We're all good on bibles, thanks. (Damon starts to shut the door but Luke stops him.) :Luke: I'm Luke Parker, Liv's twin brother. :Damon: Liv has a twin? Is it possible for there just to be one of someone around here? :Elena: Where's Liv? :Luke: Busy. :Damon: Come on in. MYSTIC FALLS – OUTSIDE POLICE STATION :Tyler: Hey, Sheriff. :Sheriff Forbes: Hey, Tyler. Staying out of trouble? :Tyler: Yeah. You know me. :Sheriff Forbes: I certainly do, and hybrids are not above the law, so do me a favor. Keep the day drinking at the grill on the D.L., please. It's bad for business. :Tyler: Right. Will do. :Sheriff Forbes: Anyway, I'm running late. :Tyler: My mom says hi. :Sheriff Forbes: Send her my best, ok? (Tyler stabs her with the Traveler knife.) :Tyler: You're ok. You're safe now. (Tyler turns around to see someone behind him.) SALVATORE MANSION :Damon: What do you mean you can't stop their visions? :Luke: Our magic doesn't work like that. We're not bigger than the universe. :Damon: Then why are you are in my house? :Luke: Because we need your help. We think the Travelers are about to make their move. Their leader Markos is here. :Damon: From where? Chant camp? :Luke: The other side. He's been dead for centuries, and we think the fire sacrifice allowed him to escape. :Elena: Perfect. A dead old guy with a mysterious, evil plan. I'll take that drink now. :Caroline: Stefan just called. He said the scrap yard's been completely cleared out. :Damon: And let me guess-- the witches don't know where Markos is. :Luke: You guys said the visions are trying to draw Elena and Stefan together for something. :Elena: For our doppelgänger blood. The Travelers need it for some prophecy. :Luke: And if the Travelers are the ones who need your blood, doesn't it make sense that you're not only being drawn together but also... :Elena: Being drawn to them. :Damon: Well, this just keeps getting better and better. :Caroline: Wait. I don't get it. :Enzo: If the visions are a road map, then we need more clues. Break out the popcorn, blondie. Elena's little sex romp isn't over yet. (Later, at night, Damon is sitting outside drinking. Elena walks up behind him.) :Elena: What are youdoing out here? :Damon: Aw, you know, looking at the stars, listening to the universe laugh at me. :Elena: Damon. :Damon: We were doomed from the beginning, Elena. We were always gonna end up here. :Elena: Damon, they're just visions. As soon as we find Markos, they'll stop. :Damon: And then what? We're friends? Can't wait. :Elena: Look. I know we're in a little bit of a weird place right now. Hey. Look at me. The universe doesn't control anything. It's not real. (Elena starts having another vision of her and Stefan. They're in a kitchen.) :Stefan: Hey. :Elena: You're really trying to pull off this chef thing. :Stefan: Yeah. Well, it's our anniversary, so, uh, no holding back. :Elena; Well, if it turns out anything like your last 22 attempts, wine. :Stefan: Mmm. Perfect. :Elena: I always forget. Where do we put the opener? :Stefan: Oh. No, no, no. Not that drawer, not that one. (Elena finds a small black ring box. She's emotionally happy.) :Elena: Yes. :Stefan: You didn't even open it. :Elena: I don't have to. (They start making out.) :Stefan: I love you. :Elena: I love you, too. (A stack of mail falls to the ground. Elena sees an address on an envelope before she snaps out of the vision.) :Damon: Elena. (Elena wakes from the vision, the glass broken in her hand.) :Damon: Hey. :Elena: Did I just-- :Damon: Yep. :Enzo: That good, eh? :Elena: He's here. I know where Markos is. 4620 Walnut Drive. THE OTHER SIDE :Matt: Vicki! Vicki! Vick! (to himself) How am I back here? :Vicki, distant: Matt! :Matt: Vick? :Vicki: Matty, I'm here. (They hug.) :Matt: I'm here now. It's ok. :Vicki: No. Listen to me. It's not ok. Something's wrong. Look at this place. Matty, you need to get to your body and go back. (The winds are picking up, the earth rumbling.) :Matt: I'm not leaving you, ok? We're getting out of here. Take my hand. :Vicki: Matt, no! :Matt: Take my hand! (They run through the forest. Vicki stumbles. :Vicki: Matt! :Matt: Vicki! Vicki! (Matt grabs onto Vicki's arms as the winds become strong enough to lift her in the air.) :Matt: I won't let you go! :VickI: Matt, I love you... But I'm already dead. (She lets go and the wind pulls her away up into nothingness.) :Matt: Vicki! Vick! WALNUT DRIVE (Damon and Enzo enter the house at the address Elena saw. Damon tests the entryway, but isn't barred – no human owns the house.) :Damon: Huh. Clear. :Enzo: I wonder if this is where Stefan and Elena had crazy vision-sex. Eh, it's probably the bedroom. Stefan's pretty vanilla, but apparently that's Elena's favorite flavor. :Damon: I'm gonna staple your tongue to your chin. :Markos: Not in my house, please. :Damon: Markos I take it. Well, I'm not Stefan, and this is not Elena. :Markos: Why are you here? :Damon: I was about to ask you the same question. Plus, what do you want, and why are the doppelgängers having visions of each other? :Markos: First two are complicated. Last one's easy. I'm the reason Stefan and Elena are having visions of each other. :Damon: You? :Enzo: Well, would you look at that. I think we just met the universe. :Damon: You mind telling me what the hell is going on? :Markos: I'm afraid the doppelgänger lore's been misinterpreted over the ages. :Damon: As in there is no prophecy? :Markos: The prophecy is that the doppelgänger blood can help the Travelers, but they're being drawn together because of a spell I cast 1500, years ago. I had no idea where they were, and it turns out the best way to get people to go searching for each other is the promise of true love. Is it stuffy in here? Why don't we take a walk? (to Enzo) You stay here. :Enzo: Not bloody likely. :Markos: You want to find Maggie? You stay here. (to Damon) Shall we? (Later, Damon and Markos are walking down a street in downtown Mystic Falls.) :Markos: Mystic Falls is a beautiful town. :Damon: Oh, yeah. Picket fences, block parties, uncannily high death rate. :Markos: You take your homes for granted. :Damon: I'm sorry. Are we walking so I don't fall asleep? :Markos: Two thousand years ago, Silas and Qetsiyah cast a spell for immortality. It created a schism in the Traveler community, giving rise to the witches. They tried to keep us scattered to make us forget how powerful we can be. :Damon: And thus began the war between the Travelers and the witches, and it's still rages on and on. Sorry. I just nodded off. :Markos: The witches put a curse on us that kept us from settling down as a tribe. Whenever we've tried to gather, disaster struck-- Plagues, earthquakes, fire. Something inevitably wiped us out. :Damon: Let me guess-- the doppelgängers can fix this. So you found them. Now what? :Markos: We simply need their blood, but we're not your enemy, Damon, and to prove that to you, I'm gonna stop their visions. (All around them, townspeople stop what they're doing and turn to face Markos. They start chanting.) :Markos: The curse might prevent us from gathering in our own bodies, but we've found ways around that. :Damon: Passengers. So how many of you are there? :Markos: A few... Here and there. Shall I continue? DREAM SEQUENCE (Another vision of Elena and Stefan in their alternate reality. Elena is listening to the radio when Stefan walks in.) :Stefan: Hey. So I, um-- I got your Aunt Jenna a wine of the month thing. Think she'll like that? :Elena: The only thing I think she would have liked more would have been a wine of the day thing. (Elena pours Stefan a cup of coffee.) :Stefan: Thank you. :Elena: Oh. I talked to Jeremy, and he's bringing a girl home this year. :Stefan: Ooh. So is Damon. :Elena: Hmm. I'm sure they'll both be lovely. :Stefan: Liar. (Two kids comes running and giggling into the den.) :Stefan: Hey, guys, share, please. :Elena: Do you know that she bit him this morning? :Stefan: Really? Nice. :Elena: Stefan, don't encourage that. :Stefan: What? Everybody loves a biter. :Elena: Oh, yeah? I'll bite you. :Stefan: Good. I'll bite you right back. (The Travelers continue chanting. Elena's vision starts to disappear.) :Markos: It's done. SALVATORE MANSION (Elena wakens from the vision, tears in her eyes. Stefan enters the room.) :Stefan: Elena. :Elena: Did you feel that, too? :Stefan: (nods) And then it just ended. :Elena: Does that mean that it's over? :Stefan: Yeah. It's over. (A short time later, they're sitting together in front of the hearth.) :Elena: They weren't real. :Stefan: It was a spell, showing us what we wanted to see. :Elena: We weren't vampires, my parents were still alive. It was a fantasy, like a movie. It was the life that we never could have had. :Stefan: But it still felt-- :Elena: Amazing? :Stefan: Yeah. But, you know, the life that we had, I mean, that was amazing, too, and it wasn't a spell or a prophecy. It was real. We fell in love on our own. We had ups and downs, we fought. :Elena: I died. :Stefan: Yeah. We changed, both of us. We grew, and we grew apart, but that is real. I mean, that's life. :Elena: You couldn't cook. :Stefan: And you could. Again, a fantasy. I'll always love you, Elena. :Elena: I will always love you, too. (Elena rests her head on Stefan's shoulder.) :Elena: Do you think Damon and I will ever be able to talk like this, like friends? :Stefan: I think you can either be friends with someone or in love with them. I don't think you can be both. THE OTHER SIDE :Kol: All right, then. Mourning time over. Chip-chop. Not to be insensitive, but she was already dead. Little bit of a grief overkill, don't you think? :Matt: Where'd she go? Did she move on? Did she find peace? Because it certainly didn't look like that. :Kol: I don't know where she went, and honestly, I would love to never find out, which is why I need you back in your body, shouting from the rooftops about what happened here. :Matt: It doesn't matter. When I go back, I'm not gonna remember any of this. :Kol: Well, you better find a way to remember it. Look. You might not like me, but I'm not the only one over here, and if this place goes down, then what happened to your sister is going to happen to us all. Please, mate, you have to go back. You have to find out how to stop this. SHERIFF'S OFFICE (Bonnie and Jeremy wait for Matt to wake up. Jeremy chuckles under his breath.) :Bonnie: What? :Jeremy: I just realized you're the only person in this office the sheriff hasn't killed. :Bonnie: You're making jokes now. :Jeremy: Bonnie, look. I'm sorry for everything. This whole thing with Liv, it had nothing to do with her. I was just trying to protect you. :Bonnie: Ok. Here's what's not ok. Do what you want to protect me, but don't fall off the face of the earth, especially with someone who was caught lying to me and who tried to kill Elena. Don't put me in a position where I have to question you because I-- :Jeremy: I know. Because of Anna. Look. I know I messed up. :Bonnie: Listen. I was gonna say because I choose to trust you, and I want to be right. (Suddenly Matt gasps and wakes up.) :Bonnie: Matt, are you ok, are you ok? :Jeremy: You died and came back from the other side. :Matt: I know. I remember. :Bonnie: You remember? That doesn't happen. :Matt: One second, I was holding Vick. :Jeremy: Wait. You saw vicki? :Matt: She pushed me away, and then-- And then she just disappeared. What's going on over there, Bon? :Bonnie: I don't know. SALVATORE MANSION (Elena stands in Damon room. Damon enters.) :Damon: I think we need some rules here because if I'm not allowed to drive you home, then I definitely don't think you're allowed to ambush me in my bedroom. :Elena: I just-- I just wanted to say thank you. Whatever you did, it worked. :Damon: Oh. Well, I'm sorry to tear you away from paradise. :Elena: It was paradise, actually. :Damon: I told you I don't want to know. :Elena: But you need to know. I saw a perfect life. Stefan and I were married, and we had kids. It was everything that we wanted. :Damon: Well, we can always ask Markos to put it back. :Elena: But it's not real. You and I, we're messy and complicated, but we're real. :Damon: And really bad for each other. Did you forget that part? :Elena: Yeah, but I still need you in my life. :Damon: As friends, right? Right. No, Elena. I can't be your friend. It's too damn hard. :Elena: Damon-- :Damon: No. I'm serious, Elena. I can't see you anymore. I don't want to hear your voice, I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to look at you, and I sure as hell don't want to be your friend. :Elena: If that's what you want... :Damon: That's what I want. :Elena: Ok. Yeah. Ok. FORBES HOUSE (Caroline is talking to Tyler on the phone.) :Caroline: I gave her my blood, but what do I do? She's still unconscious. :Tyler: For starters, relax. Matt said he was out for a while when this happened to him. :Caroline: What are they doing here? This is our home. We can't let them take over. :Tyler: They won't. I got it handled, I promise. :Caroline: Thanks, Tyler. :Tyler: You're welcome. :Caroline: I got to go. She's waking up. (to her mom) Hey. :Sheriff Forbes: What happened? :Caroline: You missed lunch. HOUSE ON WALNUT STREET :Tyler/Passenger: We're in. She's oblivious. :Markos: It's not a bad upgrade either. :Tyler/Passenger: This body is incredible. :Markos: Don't get used to it. Once this is over and the town is ours... :Tyler/Passenger: I know. It's gone. :Markos: Did you bring it? :Tyler/Passenger: This is the only knife left. :Markos: Was the only knife left. (Markos throws the knife into the fire, chanting over it.) END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five